Nin VS Anbu
by NinAnbu
Summary: The girl band Nin and the boy band Anbu face off on concerts and battles as new love starts to steer between unexcpected people. And as other bands join their battle sodoesnew love and mysterios
1. Chapter 1

Nin vs Anbu

**Disclaimer.**

**Rock Lee:**NinAnbu doesn't own Naruto.

**NinAnbu:**I don't???????

**Rock Lee:**But she dose own the power of youth!!!!!!!

**NinAnbu:**I do???????

**End disclaimer.**

"Give it up for Nin!!!!!"The crowd goes wild,the fans are screaming as Nin make their entrance on stage. "What's up Konaha!!!!"An excited lead singer shout's. "Can I get a Woo woo?!"The crowd respond immediately with a loud but proud 'Woo Woo'. "That's what I'm talking about!"A drum beat starts to play as Nin's famous song 'Animal I Have Become' starts relaying whilst fan's sing along with the song.

Backstage:

"Wow,that was great.....ne Tenmari-chan?"A bewildered Ino asked and with a shrug the guitarist replied bluntly. "It sure was Ino"Nin is an Alternative Rock band made up mostly of girl's. Tenmari the punk/modern lead guitarist/flutist,Ino Yamanochi the emo/girly back up guitarist/. "I'm so stumped and tired as hell!!"TenTen huffed with a sigh of tiredness. "You're tired!"Sakura commented brashly. TenTen the spunky/normal drummer/mixer,Sakura Haruno the chibby/gansta back up singer/beat boxer. "If it's tiredness you're fighting over then I win hands down"Hinata said in mock joke at their fight. "Their just immature Hinata!"Haku said with a voice as sweet as lastly Haku the sweet/fun pianist/ and Hinata Hyuga the shy/goth lead singer/violinist. "You were great out there!If only Tsunada could of seen you guys"There second in command manager Shizune is the fifth Hokaga(A/N:Hokaga is the title given to the leader of the village) and the seventh Dankozo(A/N:A title given to the best musician of each village) and Shizune's older sister and also Nin's manager but she was recently hospitalized with food poisoning. "Yeah if only she was here"Ino said sadly brushing back her lose blond and purple striped hair. "No need to be upset she'll be okay soon"TenTen said giving off a spunky vibe. Everyone except TenTen were getting a little sad about what happened to their manager Tsunada. TenTen could see the mood wasn't changing so she said something that would change it. "Hey!"TenTen said sparking up. "Did you hear the one about the father who said to his son?" TenTen got into her impression of a an old man's voice and said. "'Hey son if you don't quite masturbating you're gonna go blind?' the kid said 'Dad I'm over here!"Sakura was the first to crake up and was laughing as loud as she could so that even the sound ingerners from the staging company could hear her. "That's funny Tenny!!!"Ino said and soon after the others were in a roar of laughter to.

Outside Konaha's Blue Moon Venue:

"See you Shizune!"Tenmari yelled towards the black haired second manager. "Bye Nin's!"Shizune yelled back as she left in her black Portia that Tsunada won her at a gambling game(she cheated of course).The band walked towards their cars saying good bye's and thank yous to the staging guys. "Hay how about we go to the bar for a couple of drinks?"Hinata suggested with light hearted intention's. "Naw I gotta get home"Tenmari said exclusively. "Awww,why not?"Haku asked rapping a black jacket around his small shoulders. "Gaara can't cook to save his life and he'll moan at me about him not getting his protein,plus Kankuro has puppet testing next week so he needs some help practicing" "Fine suit yourself,any one else coming?"Hinata asked. "I'm so there!" TenTen said excitedly,she stared at the others. "Well it wouldn't hurt"Haku reapplied. "Naw,the flowers need finale tending to plus mom's got something she wanted to tell me"Ino was a little sad about it. There was one left Haku,TenTen and Hinata looked at Sakura who had seemingly disapered. "What?" Sakura shrugged,they glared at her. "Fine I'll go!"She put her hands up to fend off the legendary Byakugan.  
But just as the four Nin girls and boy got into Hinata's car and drove off to the bar at that same second so did the Anbu guys.

2 Mile South:

"So where's this bar again?"The lead singer of Anbu asked. "Just 2 miles West"A stranger told him. Anbu is an Alternative Rock/Punk band made up of mostly the goth/punk lead singer,Sasuke the emo/deprest lead guitarist. "So Neji why go to this low class bar?"Sasuke asked. "Because my sister's band Nin will be there"Zabuza looked wierdly at his friend. "Don't tell me were going to see some panssy ass bitches!"Zabuza askes anoyed. "Whatever it's a waste of time!" Shikamaru yawned. "Everything's a waste of time with you!"Zabuza said under his bandaged shark Momoichi shark/smoker drummer,Shikamaru nara the smart/cool pianist. "Maybe this will be a low class bar they'll still have saka right?"Naruto asked. "Of course they will Naruto you dobe!"Sasuke shouted at him as he always did. "You two are like a married couple!"Commented Kiba under his Uzumaki the funny/hyperactive back up singer/raper,Kiba Inuzuki the loud mouthed/dog loving back up guitarist. "What you say Sasuke ask looking at him with fully activated sharigan. "Nothing"Akamaru crouched deeper into Kiba's gray jacket. "I'll say you guys are tottaly ideotice"The three boy's turned around to see a one Shino Aburama grunt for the first time. "He is right we must focus!"Neji said. "For once bug boy is right"Zabuza agreed. "Oh,who died and made you guys God!"Naruto shouted he hated being called ideoticy or whatever. "You need to relax cutie or you'll brake something that's needed!"No one had noticed the freaky Anko Mitarushi how was standing in place of Orichmaru as their Shino Aburama the bug loving/mysterious flutist,Anko Mitarushi the bloodthirsty/freaky manager/singer. "Were here!"Kiba shouted. "Already that was fast!"Sasuke and Naruto said.

Inside the bar with the Nins:  
"Another drink please*hicup*?"Hinata said reading her cup for more saka._She drinks more then Tsunada-sama_,thought Sakura. "Yeah what she said!"TenTen folowed along with her at pressurising the bar lady for more drinks. "Coming right up!"She didn't sound to excited by her tone of just sat there drinkin when suddenly the bar door opened and in stepped these punk/emo except Hinata and TenTen stopped int heir tracks."It's the Anbu" Whispered imeaditly hered and got out of her seat and walked up to her brother Neji. _He probly won't notice me with this heavy make up or this spiky hai_r,she thought hoping to God he didn't. "Hey!"She said to them._Wow sooooooo cute_,thought Naruto,Kiba,Sasuke and Shino. "My names Hina...."She was just about to say her name when Neji interupted and said. "Hinata Hyuga" All the Anbu except Anko (who had gone to get saka) gasped. "You're his little sister?"They managed to skirm out. "I'm not little!"She snaped losing all sence of cuteness they had thought she had. "You're Hyuga Neji!"TenTen asked nodded stepped forward with an aury look on her face. "It's you!"Sakura said.

End(ForNow).

**NinAnbu:**Ohhhhhhh cliffie.

**Rock Lee:**Who is this unknown person that Sakura knows????

**Inner Rock Lee:**I hope it's me!!!!!!If it is then I shall take Sakura's hand and bless her....

**Neji Hyuga:**Hello idiot we can hear you!!!!!

**NinAnbu:**Thats so loving it's would you do the houner??

**Neji Hyuga:**Gladly.

What will happen next time on Nin vs Anbu?Who is this person that Sakuraknows?And what is this great rivalry and hatred between Hinata and I?Find out.

**Hinata Hyuga:**I.....I don't reeeeealy...hate you Neji-san it's just acting.

**Neji Hyuga:**I know that Hinata*hugs her*,I love you Hinata.

**Hinata Hyuga:***hugs back*

**Rock Lee and NinAnbu:***start crying*

**NinAnbu:**That's a very sentementle moment*wips tears away*.

**Neji Hyuga:**Okaaaaaaaaaaay!*Hinata falls asleep on his lap*.

**NinAnbu:**Anywho good bye until next update.

**Rock Lee:***still crying*.

**NinAnbu:**Ingnore him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nin VS Anbu Chapter 2

**A/N:Sorry this one's gonna be short course my computers getting fixed and my sister wants to use hers after I'm done with this huh.**

**Disclaimer**

**NinAnbu:**I'm so excited about this fanfic hopefully it will get some good reviews and some great excepted.

**Zabuza:**Arent you gonna do the disclaimer thingy.

**NinAnbu:**What?????

**Zabuza:**You know the whole thing about how you don't own Naruto.

**NinAnbu:**But you just did it so how the hell am I suppose to???!!!!

**Shikamaru:**Oh for the sake of hell would you get on with fic already!!!!

**NinAnbu:**Fine sheeeeesh!!!!!!

End Disclaimer

The bands went silent as Sakura stared at the person whom she had grown up with. "It's you!!"The person whom she was staring at was not clear until his name was released from her mouth in low rasps. "Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan"Hinatas eyes widen as the name was verified from the scared Sakura. "Sakura Haruno"The raven said calmly grinning. "It appears some of us are well acanted with each other"Neji said starring back at Sasuke. "Now if you girls don't mind"Neji said pushing past them whilst the others followed him to a table near by. "Assholes!"Haku cursed to himself so that Anbu could just hear walked off to their seat and ordered another round of drinks for them.

**2 Hours Later**

"See you Hinata"Sakura said leaving the girl all alone at the-now abandon bar. "Yo,Hinata you all alone?"The voice was somewhat fimlar,it was Kakashi Hataka. "Yip all alone"Hinata got up and paid the bartender. "Well see you Hinata"Kakashi said taking a one-drunk-Anko Mitarushi to her car.

Outside the Bar

The midnight air was fresh and clean,the smile of petrel filled the air with a mix of alcohol and ladies perfume. "Come on Anko get in the car firkin car!"She heard Neji and Kakashi plead with her. "Nope!"She said laughing at the two tired men. "Just toss her in"Sasuke said. "Not in my car you anit!"Shikamaru said getting out of his newly refurbished Audi TT opened the door to the black sports car and gently Kakashi and Sasuke put the manager they finally got her in a loud sigh was sent across the midnight air. "Thanks for the help Kakashi-sensei"Sasuke thanked his former ninja teacher. "Welcome"He nodded his head and retreated towards an unknown giggled a little at her former ninja companiens._Maybe I should go and say hi_,Hinata thought but tossed the thought faster then it had come to her,rather getting into her car and driving off to her as she drove the song Invincible by Anbu played on her speakers.

**End(For Now).**

**NinAnbu:**Sorry so short but just had to type that or else I'd lose it,the story I mean!!!!!

**Zabuza:**Just in case you're wondering NinAnbu don't own the songs in this Fanfic ether.

**Hinata:**Yes like that song in chapter 1 Animal I Have Become was actually done by Three Days Grace.

**NinAnbu:**And Invincible was done by Skillet.

**Shikamaru:**And don't forget to comment on this fic and all the others to come.

**Naruto:**I'm invincible,you know you just can't kill a man when he's dead you know his spirit……….

**Neji:**Naruto you can't sing!!!!!!

**NinAnbu:**You know he can't hear.

**Neji:**Thank you for you're help!!!

**NinAnbu:**You're welcome.

**Shikamaru:**He's being sarcastic.

**NinAnbu:**I know that and don't think I don't!

**Everyone Thinks**:She Doesn't.


End file.
